what's your name?
by bubbblepop
Summary: Sudah sekitar lima bulan belakangan ini N selalu memperhatikan seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis yang selalu datang ke cafénya, tidak hanya untuk sekedar makan atau minum, namja itu bahkan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di cafénya. Setidaknya satu hal yang N ingin tau dari namja tersebut, siapakah namanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Neo (N – Leo VIXX)

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: typo(s), switchgender, ide pasaran, gaje, boring, dll

**CHAPTER 1**

Sudah sekitar lima bulan belakangan ini N selalu memperhatikan seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis yang selalu datang ke cafénya, tidak hanya untuk sekedar makan atau minum, namja itu bahkan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di café milik N tersebut. Datang pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan kadang saat N membuka pintu cafénya namja itu sudah menunggu di teras, dan baru pulang setelah diusir karena sudah mau tutup. Satu hal lagi yang membuat N penasaran dengan pelanggan tetapnya itu, dia selalu sendiri, sejak lima bulan yang lalu, seratus lima puluh tiga kali ia datang kesini, dan belum pernah terlihat ia datang bersama temannya atau bertemu dengan temannya disitu.

Pagi ini N bangun lebih awal, mandi lebih awal, sarapan lebih awal, dan turun untuk membuka cafénya lebih awal dari biasanya. N, sang pemilik café memilih untuk tinggal di lantai atas café ketimbang tinggal di rumah orang tuanya ataupun menyewa apartment sendiri dengan alasan hemat bahan bakar, dengan tinggal di lantai atas cafénya ia tak perlu naik kendaraan bolak-balik dari tempat tinggal menuju ke tempat kerjanya, hanya perlu menuruni 19 anak tangga saja ia telah sampai ke tempat kerjanya, begitupun saat akan kembali untuk istirahat di malam hari, ia hanya perlu menaiki 19 anak tangga untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar turun menuju ke cafénya yeoja cantik tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga turun. Setelah dipastikannya semua terlihat sempurna, baru ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga sambil tersenyum bahagia, sebahagia orang yang baru menang undian obat nyamuk.

Diliriknya jam dinding berwarna putih yang tergantung diatas pintu, masih pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh tiga menit, kalau ia membuka cafénya sekarang ini berarti ia membuka 37 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yeoja cantik berambut hitam tersebut terlihat terdiam, berpikir sejenak, kemudian dengan pasti dilangkahkanlah kakinya menuju ke pintu utama café, dibukanya pintu kaca dengan list kayu tersebut dengan kunci berwarna perak ditangannya, kemudian ia keluar untuk membuka gembok pagar teras. Ia tampak melongok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang, tapi tidak ditemukannya manusia lain selain dirinya disitu.

Kembali ia masuk ke dalam café, mulai untuk menata kursi dan membersihkan meja. Biasanya ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hari-hari sebelumnya, ia selalu membiarkan karyawannya yang melakukan semuanya. Selama ini ia termasuk bos yang tidak suka turun tangan bersama karyawannya, tapi pagi ini berbeda. Membuat Hongbin, namdongsaeng dari suami unnienya N yang menjabat sebagai chef disini kaget.

"Noona," panggilnya begitu ia melangkah melewati pintu yang telah terbuka dan mendapati N sedang menata kursi di bagian tengah. "Ada apa ini? Tumben turun tangan sendiri, gak tunggu yang lain datang?"

N hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, ini kan termasuk olahraga," jawabnya tanpa berhenti menata kursi.

Hongbin yang membawa dua tas plastik besar berisi bahan-bahan makanan di kedua tangannya kemudian masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan N yang ia anggap sedang kerasukan setan rajin. Hongbin memang suka berbelanja sendiri pagi-pagi sekali sebelum datang kesini, kecuali kalau siang hari baru disadarinya ada sesuatu yang habis baru ia meminta tolong salah satu karyawan yang ada untuk berbelanja.

.

.

.

~N pov~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:29 tapi namja yang kunanti belum juga muncul. Aku bergegas bangkit dari tempat dudukku untuk memandang keluar setiap kali kurasa ada seseorang memasuki teras café, tapi selalu berakhir dengan aku kembali duduk di kursiku, kecewa karena namja itu yang datang. Oh ya, siapa namanya? Sampai sekarang aku belum tau namanya, karena ia selalu membayar cash, tidak pernah menggunakan kartu debit maupun kartu kreditnya, jadi aku tidak pernah tau siapa namanya.

"Noona, kau sakit?" tanya Hyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

"Ne gwenchanayo," jawabku sambil menegakkan badanku.

Akhirnya sosok namja yang kutunggu-tunggu muncul, kulihat siluet tubuhnya yang sangat manly terpantul di kaca depan café, ia semakin mendekat, aku jadi salah tingkah, eotteokhae?

Dan kini dia benar-benar sudah sampai di depan pintu, tanpa ragu dilangahkannya kakinya yang dialasi sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat tua masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian duduk di bagian pojok ruangan, dekat dengan kaca depan, ya namja itu memang selalu duduk disana, sendirian.

Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya Hyuk kini telah berdiri di samping namja tampan tersebut, memberikan menu kepadanya dan siap mencatat pesanannya yang selalu sama setiap harinya. Memberikan menu dan mencatat pesanannya hanyalah sebuah formalitas belaka, tanpa memberikan menu dan mencatat pesanannya pun kami sudah tau apa yang akan ia pesan. Ia akan memesan 7 porsi makanan, 6 porsi snack, dan 11 gelas minuman sekaligus. Untuk dihabiskan sendiri? Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya dia akan menghabiskannya sendiri, tapi kemudian aku percaya setelah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau ia menghabiskannya seorang diri, walaupun dalam waktu yang tidak singkat, tapi setidaknya saat ia pulang malam hari nanti, semua piring dan gelas-gelas itu pasti sudah bersih.

Dari hasil pengamatanku selama ini, ia hanya pergi ke toilet paling banyak 3 kali dalam sehari, itupun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, biasanya kurang dari dua menit ia telah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Yang aku heran, apa ia tidak merasa lelah duduk seharian, apa tidak ingin jalan-jalan atau berbaring untuk meregangkan tubunya?

Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari balik meja kasir. Mengamati setiap gerakannya. Sering kali tanpa kusadari senyuman mengembang di bibirku yang membuat Hyuk dan beberapa karyawan serta pengunjung lainnya memandangku heran.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Aku sendiri tidak tau secara pasti. Memang sebelumnya aku pernah beberapa kali berpacaran, tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan yang namanya cinta, selama ini aku hanya berpacaran karena ada seorang namja mendekatiku, memintaku jadi kekasihnya, berkencan, berjalan bersama, lalu berpisah begitu saja karena masalah kecil. Dan semuanya, namja-namja di masa laluku menghilang begitu saja bagaikan daun yang tertiup angin, walaupun kadang aku masih mengingat kenangan indah kami, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membekas dihatiku.

Setidaknya satu hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang namja itu, siapa namanya?

Sebuah pemandangan langka yang terjadi di depan wastafel membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Kulihat namja itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Hongbin yang entah kapan berada disitu, dipegangnya kedua lengan Hongbin dengan erat sambil terus memandang wajah Hongbin lekat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sebuah pemandangan langka yang terjadi di depan wastafel membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Kulihat namja itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Hongbin yang entah kapan berada disitu, dipegangnya kedua lengan Hongbin dengan erat sambil terus memandang wajah Hongbin lekat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

~Author pov~

Namja itu terus memeagang erat kedua lengan Hongbin yang masih mematung – tak mengeri apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi – di depannya. "Lee Eunjin," panggilnya lirih tanpa melepas cengkraman kedua tangannya pada lengan Hongbin.

"Aa… aku bukan Lee Eunjin, aku Lee Hongbin." Disingkirkannya dengan kasar kedua tangan namja itu lalu berlari kecil meninggalkannya, kembali ke dapur.

Terlihat namja tampan tersebut diam, memandangi punggung Hongbin yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu berwarna merah yang diketahuinya adalah pintu dapur. Ia kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula.

N, Hyuk, dan beberapa karyawan lainnya hanya bisa memandangi namja tersebut dengan pandangan aneh seolah ini mengatakan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-hongbin-kami-ia-bukan-le e eunjin.

.

.

.

~Hongbin pov~

Kututp pintu dapur dengan segera, tak lupa aku menguncinya juga dari dalam agar namja aneh itu tidak bisa menyusulku sampai kesini. Tadi aku hanya bermaksud untuk mengganti sabun cuci tangan yang sudah hampir habis dengan sabun baru yang kubeli tadi pagi, tapi kemudian namja aneh yang memanggilku Lee Eunjin itu mencengkram lenganku sambil memandangku aneh.

Lee Eunjin, siapa dia? Kenapa dia memanggilku Lee Eunjin? Aku kan Lee Hongbin, apa dia salah orang? Apa ada orang bernama Lee Eunjin yang mirip denganku?

Kuraih hp-ku yang terletak di meja di samping lemari es, aku mulai pencarianku di dunia maya, mencari seseorang bernama Lee Eunjin, ya, memang ada seorang ulzzang yang bernama Lee Eunjin, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Ah, Lee Eunjin kan banyak, mungkin Lee Eunjin yang lain. Sudahlah, kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkannya, lebih baik sekarang aku kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

~N pov~

Kubalikkan tubuhku sehinga kini menghadap ke tembok, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Padahal perutku sudah penuh, biasanya kalau sudah kenyang aku akan langsung merasa ngantuk, aku juga sudah mendengarkan puluhan lagu ballad yang biasanya sukses menidurkanku, tapi gagal juga.

_"Apa aku memikirkan namja itu lagi?" _tanyaku dalam hati. _"Sepertinya iya."_

Tadi aku sempat menanyakan kepada Hongbin siapa namja itu dan apakah mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya, tapi Hongbin tampaknya malas membicarakan namja itu, ia hanya bilang kalau mereka tidak saling kenal, bahkan Hongbin juga tidak tau siapa namanya.

Ya, namanya, aku masih sangat penasaran siapa namanya. Karena selain saat memesan makanan dan akan membayar, dan kepada Hongbin tadi tentunya ia tidak pernah berbicara, juga belum pernah ada pengunjung lain yang mengenali dan menyapanya, jadi ya sampai sekarang aku belum tau siapa namanya. Huft, sebegini sulitkah…

Mengajaknya berkenalan dan menanyakan namanya? Tiba-tiba ide itu muncul lagi di kepalaku, ya ide itu memang sudah beberapa kali muncul ke permukaan, tapi pasti segera kutenggelamkan lagi, begitu juga kali ini. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada badai lalu aku tiba-tiba menghampirinya, mengajaknya berkenalan, memberitahukan namaku, dan menanyakan namanya?

_"Andwae!" _teriakku dalam hati.

Biasanya mengajak seseorang berkenalan adalah hal yang mudah, kelewat mudah, tapi tidak kalau harus kepada namja itu. Jujur, aku takut kalau dia tidak menanggapiku. Apalagi aku adalah seorang _yeoja, _mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nantinya, masa mau pake topeng pahlawan baja hitam untuk menutupi wajah cantikku ini?

Oh ya, karena kejadian tadi itu aku jadi berpikir, apakah dia datang kesini setiap hari dari pagi hingga malam karena Hongbin? Hmm… biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya. Tapi, berapa lama? T.T

** TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

~Author pov~

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian namja 'aneh' tersebut mencengkeram lengan Hongbin dan memanggilnya Lee Eunjin, tidak ada kejadian menarik lain yang terjadi selama seminggu ini, semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa. Namja itu datang pagi-pagi dan pulang malam hari seperti biasanya, seperti biasa juga yang dilakukannya disitu hanyalah makan, minum, mendengarkan musik – baik itu live music yang ada setiap malam minggu, musik yang diputar di café itu, maupun musik dari _ipod_-nya sendiri – dan memanfaatkan wifi yang ada untuk menjejahi dunia maya lewat _ipad_ yang selalu dibawanya.

Seperti biasa juga, N tak bosan-bosannya memandangi namja yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui namanya itu dari belakang meja kasir sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Karena namja itu juga N jadi semakin peduli kepada penampilannya, malam hari, setelah café tutup ia menyempatkan diri ke salon untuk _hair spa_ dan melakukan _nail art_ guna mempercantik kuku-kukunya yang memang sudah cantik sebelumnya, kemudian ia juga jadi lebih rajin hunting baju-baju model terbaru keluaran merek-merek ternama, semuanya itu ia lakukan agar terlihat sempurna dihadapan namja yang bahkan tak pernah meliriknya itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan café pun sudah ditutup sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saat ini N dan Hongbin sedang berada di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul, mereka akan menjenguk unnienya N – istri dari hyungnya Hongbin – yang baru saja melahirkan dua jam yang lalu.

"Sepertinya ini." N menghentikan kakinya di depan sebuah kamar, ia membaca nama pasien yang tertera di pintu SHINKYU. "Ya, benar!" Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, melongokkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, setelah dipastikan kalau itu benar kamar unnienya barulah ia berlari masuk disusul Hongbin yang membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi kado untuk keponakannya yang baru saja datang ke dunia.

Pandangan N langsung tertuju pada sosok manusia kecil dalam balutan kain berwarna pink yang kini berada dalam gendongan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah eomma N yang berarti juga nenek dari bayi itu. "Aaa… Cantik sekali, seperti N-jumma."

"Ya, cantik sekali," ucap Hongbin menyetujui.

"Eomma senang sekali mendapat cucu perempuan, apalagi wajahnya sungguh mirip dengan Eunjin," kata seorang yeoja lain, eomma dari Hongbin sekaligus nenek dari bayi perempuan itu.

"Siapa, eomma?" tanya Hongbin dan N kaget mendengar nama 'Eunjin' disebutkan. Mereka berdua memandangi yeoja tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

"Eunjin itu noona kamu, Hongbin," ucapnya sembari mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya, "mungkin kamu tidak mengenalnya karena ia meninggal saat kamu masih bayi. Eomma memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentangnya karena mengingatnya hanya akan membuat hati eomma semakin sakit, tapi tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya lagi." Kini yeoja tersebut memeluk erat Hongbin sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, Binnie, hanya saja dia yeoja, dan kamu namja." (Bayangin Hongbin waktu jadi WonderGirls di SBS's Chuseok special show)

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

~N pov~

Setelah eommanya Hongbin menceritakan semuanya tentang Lee Eunjin dan melihat fotonya yang benar-benar mirip Hongbin, kini aku mengerti kenapa namja aneh itu selalu datang ke café dari pagi hingga malam, sesuai dugaanku, ia memang menanti Hongbin. Hampir bisa dipastikan kalau namja itu adalah teman Lee Eunjin semasa hidupnya. Eh, tunggu dulu, teman? Namja seperti dia punya teman? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Eunjin adalah orang yang spesial di hatinya, karena Eunjin meninggal sudah lama sekali. Eunjin meninggal saat Hongbin berusia satu tahun, sedangkan tahun ini usia Hongbin sudah dua puluh satu tahun, berarti Eunjin meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat meninggalnya Eunjin berusia tujuh belas tahun, seandainya Eunjin masih hidup berarti sekarang usianya tiga puluh tujuh tahun.

"Anggap saja namja itu seusia dengannya, berati sekarang ia juga berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Saat ini aku dan Hongbin masih berada di rumah Hongbin, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang sudah lama tidak digunakan, kamar Eunjin semasa hidupnya.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Hongbin tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, ia masih sibuk memandangi album foto Eunjin. "Payah sekali, aku tidak pernah tau nama noonaku sendiri, bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau aku punya seorang noona. Dan satu hal lagi, kenapa eomma tidak pernah mau memberi tahu penyebab kematian noona."

"Binnie," panggilku setengah berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Hongbin. "Usiamu dan Ravi oppa kan 10 tahun, itu berarti saat Eunjin unnie meninggal usianya sudah 11 tahun, mungkin dia ingat sesuatu."

"Ya! Benar sekali, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya ya?" Hongbin menepuk kening dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, kita harus bicara dengan Ravi hyung."

"Sebentar, kita harus membereskan ini dulu."

Kukembalikan beberapa album foto yang berserakan di lantai ke tempatnya semula. Namun saat hendak menutup pintu lemari itu, sebuah foto yang terselip diantara dua buku menarik perhatianku. Kutarik foto itu, foto seorang yeoja cantik yang mirip Hongbin dengan seorang namja misterius itu!

"Hongbin!" panggilku membuat langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali, ia membungkuk, melihat apa yang sedang ada di tanganku saat ini. Dia juga tampak terkejut melihat foto itu. "Ini kan namja itu, jadi dia benar-benar kenal dengan Eunjin? Kini aku mengerti kenapa ia mengira aku Eunjin saat itu."

.

.

.

Kini aku, Hongbin, dan Ravi – kakak iparku – telah berada di teras ruang rawat inap rumah sakit. Tidak ada orang lain selain kami bertiga, eonniku sedang tertidur, begitu pula dengan bayinya, jadi kami bisa berbicara dengan bebas sekarang. Aku dan Hongbin telah menyodorkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Hongki oppa.

"Aku juga masih kecil saat itu, yang aku ingat, Eunjin noona memiliki seorang namjachingu, dan namjachingunya itu berhubungan dengan kematian noona," jawab Ravi, "aku juga tidak pernah mengingat-ingatnya lagi, ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Siapa namanya? Apa ini orangnya?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan foto yang tadi kutemukan di kamar Eunjin.

"Aku tidak ingat wajahnya dan juga tidak tau siapa namanya,tapi bisa jadi dia. Karena semasa hidupnya Eunjin noona hanya pernah berpacaran satu kali, jadi ya kemungkinan besar dia."

"Berarti namja itu cinta pertama dan terakhir noona?" Hongbin memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar tak ingat siapa namanya, hyung?"

Ravi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah ke kamar noona?"

Aku dan Hongbin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa yang kamu temukan disana?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya album foto biasa, buku-buku pelajaran yang sudah berdebu, dan foto ini," jawabku sambil mengangkat foto di tanganku.

"Seingatku, selama beberapa bulan sejak kematian noona eomma selalu pergi ke makamnya, membawakan barang-barangnya."

"Jinjja? Tapi…, apa masih ada disana sekarang?" Aku yang awalnya bersemangat kemudian menjadi kurang yakin mengingat kematian Eunjin sudah lama sekali.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba," kata Hongbin bersemangat, entah sejak kapan namja ini juga jadi ikut bersemangat mencari tahu tentang noonanya dan namja itu.

"Pergilah, lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Ravi setengah mengusir kami.

Hongbin menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti, kemudian membalikkan badannya mengahadap ke Ravi yang kini tengah duduk sendirian. "Tapi dimana makam noona? Aku tidak tahu, hehehe…."

"Aduh, aku juga tidak tahu!" seru Ravi membuat kami kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Dibanding dengan kedua namja ini, akulah yang paling kecewa. "Apa kami harus berkeliling ke seluruh makan untuk mencarinya?"

"Aku hanya pernah ke makamnya satu kali, saat ia dimakamkan, hanya satu kali. Dan yang aku ingat, yah kalian tau kan kalau ingatanku tidak terlalu bagus, makam itu berada di dekat makam mantan kepala sekolahku waktu SD."

"Yaah, mana aku tau letak makam mantan kepala sekolahmu, nama mantan kepala sekolahmu saja aku tak tahu." Aku jadi merasa kalau segalanya semakin buntu. Padahal sebenarnya tinggal sedikit lagi – kalau berhasil – kami bisa mengungkap 'misteri' ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku coba tanyakan kepada teman-temanku waktu SD," kata Ravi menenangkanku.

Setelah beberapa kali menelpon teman lamanya akhirnya ia tersenyum bahagia tanda telah mendapatkan jawabannya. "Ilhoon akan mengirimkan sms lokasi dan titik koordinat GPSnya, nanti akan kulanjutkan padamu, lebih baik sekarang kalian segera berangkat."

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi pasti mengenai lokasi pemakaman mantan kepala sekolah SDnya Ravi dari Ravi dan Ilhoon akhirnya kami menemukan makam mantan kepala sekolah Ravi. Tapi kemudian kami harus mencari lagi, mencari letak pasti makam Eunjin yang katanya tidak jauh dari makam didepan kami ini.

Aku dan Hongbin berkeliling makam, mengecek setiap nama yang tertulis pada batu nisan diatasnya hanya dengan bermodalkan lampu senter. Sungguh mengerikan, apalagi sekarang sudah jam seetngah dua belas malam. Ah! Namja itu yang membuat kami jadi melakukan 'uji nyali' disini.

"Aduh, kok susah banget ya ternyata carinya, untung gak hujan," keluhku sambil terus mencari. Kupegang lengan kiri Hongbin dengan erat, jujur, aku sangat takut saat ini.

Bulan menyembunyikan cahayanya, bintang juga tampak malu-malu, membuat malam ini benar-benar gelap, ditambah suara serigala mengaum yang membuatku terigat akan EXO-Wolf.

"Dapat!" teriak Hongbin mengejutkanku. "Ini! Tak salah lagi, Lee Eunjin!"

Kuarahkan lampu senter ke tulisan di batu nisan didepanku, ya betul, ini milik Lee Eunjin.

Pandanganku segera tertuju pada sebuah peti kayu diatasnya, peti dengan sebuah gembok kecil sebagai pengamannya. Peti kayu itu tidak lapuk karena makam ini diberi atap untuk melindunginya dari hujan dan panas matahari.

**TBC**

_Mian kalau ceritanya jadi semakin gaje..._

_Terima kasih atas waktunya_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

~Author pov~

N dan Hongbin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa peti kayu yang mereka temukan di makam Eunjin ke rumah N, karena jika mereka tidak mau berlama-lama berada disana meningat sekarang sudah tengah malam, terlalu mengerikan. Membawa dan membukanya ke rumah Hongbin juga tidak mungkin, apa yang akan dikatakan eommanya nanti. Gembok kecil yang menjadi pengunci peti kayu itupun telah berhasil dibuka Hongbin dengan menggunakan sebatang kawat.

Dengan tidak sabar mereka segera mengeluarkan isi peti kayu itu satu per satu. Kebanyakan isinya adalah foto-foto Eunjin semasa hidupnya, dan sebuah buku diary yang menyita perhatian Hongbin dan N.

"Ini diary Eunjin!" seru Hongbin dan N bersamaan.

Sayangnya diary itu sudah tidak utuh, sebagian besar lembaran diary itu sudah disobek dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lembar halaman kosong dan halaman lain dengan tulisan yang tidak begitu penting dan yang pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan namja yang membuat mereka melakukan ini sekarang.

"Huft… Tidak banyak yang bisa kita dapatkan dari sini," keluh N sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Noona," panggil Hongbin bersemangat, membuat N kembali bangkit. Disodorkannya sebuah foto di tangannya kepada N. "Ini foto namja itu!" Hongbin menunjuk foto seorang namja yang berada disampin Eunjin dalam foto itu.

N merebutnya dari tangan Hongbin, membuat namja itu cemberut. "Aku kan juga mau lihat." Hongbin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada N untuk bisa ikut mengamati foto itu.

"Berarti benar, ia adalah kekasih, atau setidaknya teman dekat eonni."

Hongbin mengangguk setuju.

N membalik foto itu, dan sebuah tulisan yang tintanya telah menguning mengagetkannya dan Hongbin.

_19-11-1992_

"Menurut tulisan di makam noona tadi, noona meninggal tanggal enam belas Juni tahun seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga, berarti foto ini diambil sekitar tujuh bulan sebelum kematian noona," kata Hongbin.

"Ya, tapi hanya ini yang kita punya, tidak ada petunjuk lagi, eotteokhae?" N melongok ke dalam peti kayu yang telah kosong. Foto itulah satu-satunya petunjuk yang berhasil mereka temukan selelah melakukan 'uji nyali' tadi.

"Gimana kalau kita tunjukkan ini ke namja itu, mungkin ia mengingat sesuatu," usul Hongbin yang ditanggapi baik oleh kakak iparnya itu.

"Setuju!"

.

.

.

~N pov~

Namja yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul juga. Aku dan Hongbin sudah tidak sabar untuk 'meminta penjelasan' namja itu terkait fotonya dengan almarhum noonanya Hongbin.

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, maka dari itu kami menunggu di teras tanpa membuka jendela café terlebih dahulu, kami ingin berbicara enam mata saja dengannya. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan Hongbin juga mulai bersemangat, bahkan lebih bersemangat dariku.

Namja itu berjalan semakin mendekat, melihat pagar yang sudah terbuka dan kami yang telah duduk disini ia pun segera masuk.

"Maaf, aku tau ini masih jam setengah tujuh, tapi bolehkah aku menunggu disini?"

"Kebetulan sekali! Kami juga ingin berbicara padamu." Kutarik tangannya masuk ke dalam café disusul Hongbin yang mengikuti dibelakang kami lalu menutup pintu kembali.

"Silakan duduk," kupersilahkan ia duduk di tempatnya biasa. Sedang aku dan Hongbin duduk di bangku seberangnya.

Hongbin mengeluarkan foto yang kemarin kami temukan dari saku jaket lalu meletakkanya di meja. Membuat namja itu melotot melihatnya.

"Apa ini? Darimana kalian mendapatkannya? Kenapa ini bisa ada di tangan kalian?" Diambilnya foto itu dan dipandanginya tanpa berkedip. Sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam ransel hitamnya, foto yang sama persis dengan foto yang kami temukan kemarin. Dibandingkannyalah kedua foto itu, sama persis, tampaknya kedua foto itu memang sama, hanya dicetak ulang saja. "Kalian kenal dengannya? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah menikah? Sudah memiliki anak? Apa pekerjaannya sekarang?" ia menghujani kami dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat kami semakin bingung.

"Ehm, dia noonaku, yang meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu," kata Hongbin lirih. "Aku pun tak mengingatnya, karena ia meninggal saat aku masih berumur satu tahun."

"Eunjin meninggal?" tanya namja itu memastikan, nada suaranya meninggi.

_"Jadi ia belum tahu kalau Eunjin sudah meninggal?" _tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tidak mungkin, Eunjin tidak mungkin meninggal, aku tidak percaya!"

"Kamu harus mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan, ia benar-benar telah meninggal, dan kami mendapatkan foto ini dari peti kayu yang ada di dekat makamnya. Justru kami yang ingin bertanya kepadamu, ada hubungan apa antara kamu dan noonaku? Aku dengar dari hyungku kamu ada hubungannya dengan kematian noona."

"Cepat ceritakan, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Iya, aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kalian harus berjanji padaku," katanya sambil menunduk.

Kami mengangguk, sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar 'penjelasan' darinya. "Janji apa?"

"Kalian harus berjanji untuk mempercayaiku, dan tidak menceritakan keberadaanku kepada keluarga Eunjin yang lain, dan satu lagi, kau…" Ia menunjuk Hongbin. "Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membunuhku."

"Membunuhmu?" Hongbin tampak sangat kaget dibuatnya. "Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti wajah seorang pembunuh?"

"Kamu akan mengerti setelah mendengar ceritaku."

"Iya, aku berjanji, lagipula mana berani aku membunuh manusia, membunuh kecoa saja aku tak tega," kata Hongbin.

Namja itu menghela nafas panjang, bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya…

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 (ending)

**CHAPTER 6**

~Author pov~

_~Flashback 20 tahun yang lalu~_

_"Wonnie," panggil seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kepada seorang namja tampan yang duduk disebelahnya. _

_Namja itu menoleh ke arah yeoja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut. _

_"Ehm, wonnie… Aa… aku…" Yeoja itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. _

_"Wae?" tanya namja tampan itu lirih._

_Yeoja cantik yang diketahui bernama Lee Eunjin itu meraih tas yang ia letakkan di sebelah kanannya, mengaduk-aduk sebentar isi tas itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kardus berbentuk persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya kepada namja yang sedari tadi masih memandanginya itu. _

_"Apa ini?" tanya namja itu kebingungan, dibukanya kardus itu, ternyata berisi sebuah testpack. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Dipandanginya benda itu, membandingkannya dengan contoh pada petunjuk penggunaan di bagian belakang kardus tadi. Hasilnya positif. _

_Kini pandangannya beralih dari testpack di tanganya ke yeoja disampingnya. Menatapnya tajam._

_"Mianhae..," ucapnya sambil menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam kekasihnya. _

_"Mianhae." Diletakkanya testpack dan kardus tadi di tangan Lee Eunjin, lalu ia meraih ranselnya dan segera pergi, menghilang entah kemana._

_Mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu sejak saat itu. _

.

.

.

~N pov~

Mendengar cerita namja itu rasanya seperti tersambar petir, jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Mata Hongbin terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar cerita singkat dari namja di hadapan kami. Namja itu juga terlihat mulai menangis.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, tak seharusnya aku meninggalkannya saat itu," ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk mencarinya dirumah kami setelah itu, kalau kamu menyesal." Hongbin terlihat menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu rumah kalian, aku sudah berusaha mencarinya setelah itu di perpustakaan tempat kami bertemu dan berkencan biasa, tapi dia tidak pernah datang kesitu lagi setelah kejadian saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, dua puluh tahun belakangan ini aku selalu mencarinya tapi tidak pernah menemukannya. Dan saat pertama kali aku datang kesini, aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan mencarinya, secara tak sengaja aku melihatmu berjalan memasuki café ini, lalu aku mengikutimu, kamu terlihat mirip sekali dengan Eunjin."

"Kamu tidak pernah menemukannya karena kamu tidak pernah mencari noona di makamnya!"

Namja itu terdiam mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Hongbin. "Mworago? Makam? Eunjin sudah meninggal?!"

_"Jadi ia tidak tahu kalau Eunjin sudah meninggal? Itu sebabnya ia masih terus mencari?" _tanyaku dalam hati.

"Iya, dia sudah meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lau, tanggal enam belas juni, dua puluh tahun yang lalu," kata Hongbin sambil memalingkan wajahnya, baru kali ini aku melihat Hongbin berbicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, kecuali saat sedang memasak.

"Berarti ia meninggal saat masih mengandung anakku? Dia mengatakan kalau ia mengandung di bulan Mei, berarti ia meninggal sebulan setelah itu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, aku masih berusia satu tahun saat itu, tapi bisa jadi. Aku sendiri juga tidak pernah tahu penyebab pasti kematiannya, eomma tidak mau menceritakan tentangnya lagi."

Suasana hening seketika…

.

.

.

Aku, Hongbin, dan namja itu kembali ke makam Eunjin, aku benar-benar tak tega melihat namja itu menangis tersedu-sedu di depan batu nisan mantan kekasihnya.

Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh langsing berjalan semakin mendekat kepada kami. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di samping makam Eunjin, di seberang namja itu.

"Woonie," panggilnya membuat namja itu tersentak. "Ini aku, Eunjung, kamu masih ingat aku?"

Namja itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

Aku dan Hongbin hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kamu kemana saja? Eunjin benar-benar mengalami masa sulit sepeninggalmu, kenapa kamu malah meninggalkannya? Kamu tahu, dia benar-benar tidak punya semangat hidup lagi karenamu, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk…" Ditariknya nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "bunuh diri."

Namja itu terlonjak, semakin kaget dibuatnya. "Mworago?!"

"Ia benar-benar patah hati, mungkin Eunjin sudah cinta mati kepadamu, ia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara loncat dari atas gedung setelah sebulan lamanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Eunjin tak mau menemui siapapun setelah itu, termasuk aku, sahabat baiknya. Eunjin sunggu mencintaimu, aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia cantik, pintar, setia, dan mencintaimu dengan tulus, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya?"

"Jadi kamu tak tau kenapa kami berpisah?" tanya namja itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Yeoja yang bernama Eunjung itu menggeleng.

Namja itu bangkit berdiri dan berlari begitu saja, meninggalkan kami semua yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

.

Aku dan Hongbin mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak menemukannya, cepat sekali menghilangnya, apa ia punya ilmu menghilang?

Akhirnya kami menyerah setelah dua jam lamanya berputar-puta keliling kota mencainya. Kenapa harus mencainya? Dia kan sudah dewasa, sudah bisa pulang sendiri.

"Apa kita perlu lapor polisi? Memasukkannya dalam daftar orang hilang?" tanya Hongbin sembari meletakkan sebuah gelas kosong yang isinya baru saja ia habiskan.

"Tidak perlu, ia kan sudah dewasa."

"Aku khawatir, karena dia pergi setelah mendengar kalau Eunjin noona bunuh diri, aku takut ia akan mencoba bunuh diri juga," kata Hongbin dengan nada khawatir. Kemarahannya kini telah reda melihat penyesalan namja itu yang begitu mendalam.

"Benar katamu, ayo kita cari ia lagi." Kutarik kembali tangan Hongbin sambil berlari keluar café, hari ini aku mempercayakan café kepada Hyuk untuk menggantikanku, dan Ravi oppa yang menggantikan Hongbin untuk menjadi chef, ia kan juga seorang chef.

Kami berlari tanpa tujuan selama kurang lebih setengah jam hingga akhirnya kami menemukan seseorang dengan kemeja warna biru muda – yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakan namja tadi – sedang berada di pinggir atap gedung rumah sakit. Tanpa berpikir panjang kami segera berlari memasuki rumah sakit, karena lift masih berada di lantai 13 sedang kami masih berada di lantai satu, maka kami putuskan untuk naik lewat tangga darurat saja. Walaupun melelahkan, tapi mungkin sedikit lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu lift yang turun dari lantai 13, belum lagi lift juga masih harus turun lagi sebelum akhirnya naik dan menuju ke atap gedung.

Kami sampai tepat waktu, namja itu belum melompat, tapi kini ia telah berdiri diatas pagar dinding, kapanpun ia bisa melompat, dan jatuh begitu saja.

Tanpa mempedulikanku yang masih kesulitan mengatur nafas setelah berlari menaiki tangga 13 lantai, Hongbin segera berlari menghampiri namja itu, menarik mundur tubuhnya sehingga mereka jatuh bersamaan. Tubuh kekar namja itu menindih tubuh Hongbin yang juga sudah hampir tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menarikku?" tanya namja itu sambil bangkit dan memandang Hongbin. "Aku yang telah menyebabkan noonamu meninggal. Semuanya karena aku."

"Lalu apa untungnya kalau kamu mati? Memangnya kalau kamu mati noonaku bisa hidup kembali?"

Namja itu terdiam, hanya memandangi Hongbin yang kini telah bangkit, berdiri di hadapan namja itu dan saling menatap tajam.

"Kau matipun tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Tidak akan mengubah apapun. Justru kau akan menyakiti satu orang lagi."

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu tangga darurat, hanya menyaksikan kedua namja tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang akan peduli kalaupun aku mati, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang mempedulikanku, tidak ada yang mencintaiku."

"Kamu salah! Kamu berpikir seperti itu karena kamu tidak tahu, ada seorang yeoja yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap hari, menanti kedatanganmu, dan memikirkanmu!" Hongbin maju satu langkah, membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat, kurang dari satu meter antara wajah Hongbin dengan wajah namja di depannya.

_"Eh, apa apaan ini, Hongbin mau mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya, memperhatikannya, menantinya?" _tanyaku dengan gelisah dalam hati. Aku memang mencintainya, memperhatikannya, menanti kedatangannya, dan juga terus memikirkannya, tapi aku belum siap untuk membiarkannya mengerti apa yang aku rasakan padanya selama ini.

Namja itu masih terdiam mematung memandang tajam Hongbin.

"Kau tau, yeoja itu, dia!" Hongbin menunjukku. Membuatku membeku. "Dia yang membuat kami mencari tahu tentang Eunjin, karena ia menyukaimu, dan ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu!"

Hongbin benar-benar mengatakannya. Aku sungguh tidak tau harus menyimpan wajahku dimana saat bertemu dengannya lain waktu. Apa aku harus segera melakukan operasi plastik agar dia tak mengenaliku lagi?

"Kalau kau mati sekarang, maka tentu ia akan terluka, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia juga akan ikut mati dengan cara yang sama dengamu.

_"Eh, apa lagi ini? Siapa bilang aku mau ikut bunuh diri bersamanya," _protesku dalam hati.

"Kau bisa melupakan semua kenanganmu bersama Eunjin noona dan dan berhenti merasa bersalah atas kematiannya. Tidak ada gunanya kamu menyesalinya lagi, itu tak akan mengubah apapun," ucap Hongbin membuat raut wajah namja di depannya berubah drastis. "Mulailah lembaran baru dalam hidupmu bersama orang baru, kamu juga berhak bahagia."

Hongbin membalikkan badannya, perlahan melangkah menuju ke arah tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sebelum melewatiku ia membisikkan sesuatu, "setidaknya aku telah mencegah dan menasehatinya." Kemudian ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga di depannya.

Aku masih tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia mematung hingga kurasakan seseorang memelukku dengan erat dari arah belakang.

"Tolong ajari aku," bisiknya lirih tepat di belakang telingaku.

"Ajari apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu, dan untuk melupakan Eunjin."

Jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Ya, walaupun ia tidak mengatakan ia mencintaiku, melainkan memintaku untuk mengajarinya mencintaiku, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku terbang ke langit ketujuh. Setidaknya ia mau belajar untuk mencintaiku.

"Maukah kau mengajariku?"

Kubalikkan tubuhku segera dan dengan yakin aku menjawab, "aku mau." Terdengar murahan memang, tapi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Apalagi namja ini bukan tipe namja yang suka mengejar-ngejar yeoja, sekali ditolak maka ia akan pergi begitu saja. Dan satu hal lagi, kalau aku tidak mau, mungkin saja ia akan kembali ke atap dan melompat dari situ.

"Gomawo." Dipeluknya lagi tubuhku dengan erat, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi akhirnya kubalas juga pelukannya.

"Ehm, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal?"

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapku, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Siapa namamu? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal kan?"

Ia tersenyum kecil, senyum yang sangat sulit untuk dilihat, setelah lima bulan lamanya, ini kali pertama aku melihatnya tersenyum. "Jung Taekwoon. Kamu?"

"Cha Haekyeon, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku N, itu nama panggilanku."

Ia tersenyum, kemudian memelukku erat kembali. Kini aku benar-benar bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

**END**


End file.
